Many people prefer to initially create ideas on paper. In the case of web page (also webpage) design and development, the process can be started by drawing a site layout on paper. Many times web page designers simply draw their ideas on paper to get their concepts onto a viewable media. This allows for a simple communication of thoughts. The sketch could be a rough idea (as shown) or more detailed.
However, several problems can occur in doing so. First, the size of the paper can be different than the size of the screen. Second, it is not clear what the exact dimensions of the drawn objects were for re-creating that object on a computer screen. And third, the browser window would then alter the viewable work that could be seen without scrolling.
The present invention is directed to a tool and method for developing a web page. The present invention overcomes the aforementioned problems by providing a pad which contains a plurality of tear off gridded sheets which are designed to represent the actual computer screen dimensions or a scaled version thereof. The present invention will help web page and web site developers by providing a realistic depiction of the finished product using simple drawing tools such as pencils and pens.
In the method of the present invention, the web page developer draws the desired web page layout on a sheet from the pad. The sheet is then scanned and imported into a web development computer program where the objects drawn on the sheet are used to create a tracing layer for facilitating the further development of the web page. The present invention provides an immediate and realistic depiction of the finished web page by allowing the team/developer to see how the objects will fit onto a standard computer screen and what size those objects will be. That work is then scanned to capture a digital version for creating the actual site. The sheet also has areas blocked off where there is unusable space due to web browser elements. While in a preferred embodiment of the invention the sheet with drawn web page elements is scanned into a web development computer program, it may be appreciated that the present invention can also be used without the scanning process. That is, the sheet can simply be used as a sketching tool for obtaining immediate feedback on element sizing and layout.
The sheets (and pad) will come in various sizes to represent the different size computer screens which may be used. Each sheet of the pad consists of a page of paper which has the same shape as the computer screen, and in an embodiment is the same size as the computer screen. The sheet clearly distinguishes between the usable space, and the unusable space (margins etc.) which is occupied by web browser elements. The grid is set with each square having the dimension of for example 10 pixels by 10 pixels. This allows an easy measurement of the web objects.
The tool can be used by a web page developer or by a team of people collaborating together on a development. That team could include a client whose feedback is valuable to the design. During the design and development process, a pencil or pen is used to quickly mark areas on the grid to represent elements on the web page. Since many people prefer to create ideas with paper and pen, this would free the developer from having to think about using the computer at this time. If a pencil is used, the ideas could be quickly and easily altered with an eraser. By having the sheet represent the area available at one moment on the screen, it will be quickly evident if scrolling is necessary to see all of the elements on the web page. The grid has squares with the dimension of each square being a number of pixels (e.g. 10 pixels by 10 pixels).
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a tool is provided for developing a web page for display on the screen of a visual display unit. The screen has a size, a shape, and a plurality of pixels. A web browser is displayable on the screen, the web browser having (1) a web page display area, and (2) a control and display area. The tool includes a sheet which has a shape which is equal to the shape of the screen. A usable area is disposed on the sheet, the usable area corresponding with the web page display area of the web browser. An unusable area is also disposed on the sheet. The unusable area corresponding with the control and display area of the web browser.
In accordance with an aspect of the invention, the usable area includes a grid having a plurality of grid elements. Each grid element is shaped and dimensioned to correspond to a predetermined number of pixels.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, each grid element is ten pixels high by ten pixels wide.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the sheet has a size which is equal to the size of the screen.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a plurality of sheets are combined to form a pad, wherein each sheet is removable from the pad.
Other aspects of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.